


You're not in Bed, I Came Looking for You

by Serendipitys_Stories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bilingual Characters, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Insomnia, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Original Character(s), Pet Names, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, brief insomnia, characters in love, gay married couple, mentions of adoption, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitys_Stories/pseuds/Serendipitys_Stories
Summary: One Sentence inspo found on tumblr. Seiha wakes up in the middle of the night and sees that his husband is not in bed with him. He goes on to look for him.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	You're not in Bed, I Came Looking for You

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand finally at writing some good fanfiction. Seiha is half Japanese and Andreas is half Brazilian. Seiha works as a flower-shop owner and Andreas is the CEO of a company. Not Beta'd. Plz be gentle.

Seiha knew that if his husband wasn’t in bed, there were only 3 other places he could be. One would be at his work, staying late to make sure that the workload wouldn’t be overwhelming and that everything was going well with the company. The second place would be in his study, either working on small tasks that could be done at home or looking over his monthly planner for the umpteenth time to make sure that he was up to date with the company’s plans. The last place that he could be was their balcony, smoking a cigarette to calm his nerves from the day, or just to get some fresh air since his husband hardly smoked anymore.

Since today was one of the days where his husband came back from work, and that they both went to bed together, he was positive that Andreas wasn’t at work. Seiha decided to get out of bed to check the other two places. He realised that the room was colder than it was when they went to sleep, and decided to go get a warmer, long-sleeve shirt. He was too tired to care about who’s, as long as it was warm. He reached out into their drawer for pyjamas, and got one of Andreas’ by chance. Seiha didn’t care. He put the shirt on and went outside to their balcony to see if Andreas was there. 

He was surprised to see that his husband was indeed, not outside. He looked around, making sure that his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. This struck him as odd, since this is usually where Seiha found him on nights like this, on nights where Andreas had a long day at work and needed some time outside to clear his thoughts. It didn’t deter him though. He went back inside, closed the door to the balcony, and then made his way to the study. He was positive he would find him there. 

As he approached the study, which happened to be across the hall, Seiha noticed something strange. Usually, when Andreas was there, light can be seen shining from the room, even with the door closed. However Seiha didn’t see any light. He recalled that Andreas had a bad habit of leaving the lights off if he got up to work in the night, relying solely on either the light coming from his laptop screen, or the small lamp close to his desk that hardly illuminated anything. Seiha sighed as he went to go knock on the door.

“Andreas? Are you in there?”

He didn’t get a reply. Perhaps Andreas was too caught up in his work again. Seiha opened the door and began to walk inside.

“Darling?”

He was shocked to see that his husband was, again, nowhere to be found. Seiha began to worry a little bit. There really isn’t any other place that Andreas could have went to. If he needed to leave at night for a business trip, Andreas would let him know way in advance, and even wake him sometimes to tell him goodbye. But Seiha was positive that there was no business trip this time, and began to worry a little bit. He exited the study, closed the door, and began to walk back to their shared bedroom, thinking that maybe he could find a note or something to explain why Andreas wasn’t present.

As he passed by the stairs to the house’s downstairs floor, Seiha heard a faint noise. It sounded like objects were being shuffled around, as if someone was looking for something. Seiha decided to venture downstairs to see what was happening. He also was hoping that it would Andreas, and not someone who snuck into their home. He hated being alone for that reason, he could never handle high intensity situations well. He also acknowledged that it was a stupid random thought, and attempted to forget that possibility. He got to the bottom of the steps, clearing his mind of the negative situation, trying to calm himself. 

When he looked around the hallway where the steps ended, he saw a faint light coming from the kitchen. He also heard the shuffling from before. As he approached the kitchen, he started to hear the humming of a familiar tune as well. One that only Andreas and Seiha would know. Seiha felt a wave of relief from finally knowing where his husband was. He continued until he was at the entrance of the kitchen, and saw Andreas leaning against the island counter, facing away from him. Seiha smiled to himself as he heard his husband release a deep sigh, and gently knocked on the wall as to get his husband’s attention without too much surprise.

“Any particular reason you’re up darling?” Seiha said.

Andreas jumped slightly from the unsuspected knock and voice of his husband. He turned around and saw Seiha leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. He smiled slightly, and said:

“I should be asking you that. Last I remember you were asleep.”

“You’re not in bed, I came looking for you.”

Andreas let out a soft chuckle.

“Yeah, I suppose I’m not am I?”

Seiha walked over to his husband and got a good look at him. He could see how tired he was from the closer distance. Andreas’ hair was a mess, loose curls usually held back with gel were now free. His eyes were half open, heavy with a lack of sleep but still too aware of the surrounding to actually be sleepy. His mouth was giving a tired smile, as if it were straining to keep up the act. However, he could tell it wasn’t and act of hiding, but rather an act of relaxation, in comfort that Seiha came looking for him and Andreas could see his husband again. Overall his face was just long with exhaustion, but it there was a restful peace to it now that he wasn’t alone.

Seiha saw that Andreas was holding on to an empty mug.

“Whatcha got there?” Seiha asked.

“Well, just a mug for now, but in a couple of seconds hopefully it'll have some warm milk in it."

Seiha turned around and saw that there was a small pot on the stove on low heat. He sighed and turned back around to face Andreas. He stood on his toes and leaned forward, giving his husband a kiss. Andrea's leaned into the kiss as well, still reveling in the fact his husband was there with him. Seiha had a strange way of comforting him with just his presence whenever he was feeling stressed, which he more than appreciated. Seiha was the one to break the kiss, but not without giving Andreas a quick peck on the cheek. Seiha then took Andreas' mug, turned around again and walked to the stove, turning it off. He was careful to grab the pot and poured the milk into the cup. He turned back around while taking a sip from the mug, and walked over to Andreas, handing over the mug to him.

"Hah, thank you carinho" Andreas said.

He took a few sips from the mug, while he extended his left hand for Seiha to hold. He did. Seiha then extended his left hand up towards Andreas' face, cupping his cheek and stroking it with his thumb. He began to speak with a worried voice.

"Andreas, is something wrong? You're not up this late unless something's bothering you…"

Andreas sighed.

"It's nothing to worry yourself about.”

“Well with that you know I’m gonna worry about it now.”

“Trust me carinho, it really is nothing.”

“Andreas….”

“Honestly, it’s nothing serious. It’s just my insomnia acting up again.”

“And that usually doesn’t happen unless you got something pressing in your mind.”

Andreas took another sip from his mug and then gave a tired chuckle at that statement.

“Yeah…. I suppose that usually is the case.”

Seiha sighed and moved his hand that was on Andreas cheek to rest on his shoulder. 

“Please,” Seiha said, still in his worried tone, but with more plea “talk to me.”

Seiha was met with silence. He wasn’t surprised by this though. He knew that Andreas would tell him eventually, he just needed time to collect his thoughts. This was the first time that he has been affected by his insomnia in some months, so Seiha supposed that there was a lot to think about. As the silence went on, Andreas continued drinking from his mug, trying to calm down a bit and find the proper words to say what was on his mind. There were also small moments where Seiha would steal small sips from the mug as well, to add on to the domesticity of their position. 

Once the mug was emptied by both of them, Andreas set it down on the counter that he was leaning against. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He opened his eyes and then proceeded to wrap his arms around Seiha’s waist, resting his hands on his husband’s hips, and in turn Seiha put his own arms up to Andreas’ shoulders, then holding his hands behind Andreas’ neck. This was their default pose whenever one of them had anything pressing to talk about. The intimacy and proximity that this position gave them allowed for security and comfort, telling them that everything was going to be okay. Andreas began to speak up again.

“Believe me when I say it’s nothing, meu bem. I suppose it’s just the stress from everything that is going on, and everything that will happen soon.”

“Soon? You mean the adoption?”

“Well yes there’s that, but it’s also other things as well. Remember when I told you the company is undergoing drastic changes at the moment? There have been some setbacks as well as some problems going on with the company’s merging, and the heads of the other company aren’t being as cooperative as they should be….”

“Ah, I see. I’m sorry to hear that….”

Andreas gave a quick sigh and a small smile.

“Don’t worry about it. Like I said it’s nothing much. Some of them have begun to realize that any longer in this crossroad and it could end up hurting their company, so we’ll come to a conclusion soon. It’s just the waiting and seeing what will happen is the problem.”

“Well that’s good to hear. They’re learning not to cross you, and if they do there’s gonna be consequences.” 

As soon as Seiha finished saying that, they both gave a small chuckle.

“Don’t say that, you make me sound like I’m an evil person.”

“Not evil, just very smart and not afraid to use your intelligence”

“Hahah, I suppose so.”

They fell back into a comfortable silence after talking about Andreas’ worries a little bit. There was still one more thing that they needed to talk about, but that could wait a couple of minutes. Andreas sighed again, knowing that his husband wouldn’t go back to bed until Seiha was sure that he was fine. He unwrapped his arms from Seiha and then settled his hands on his husband’s hip. Seiha was familiar with this position as well, and started to sway from side to side slightly. Andreas followed his movements, grateful for another outlet to get rid of his anxieties. Andreas gave another sigh and began to speak again.

“I guess I need to talk about the other thing now do I?”

“I mean, you don’t have to, but we both know it will help you in the long run.”

Andreas sighs one more time.

“I suppose….”

A short pause passed.

“Again, it’s nothing to worry yourself over. It’s just…. Normal pre adoption anxiety…. Like if it will all go well, is something going to happen where we can’t adopt them anymore, are we really ready for this, will the baby grow up alright with us…. what if I end up not being a good father…. You know….”

Andreas then ceased their swaying and turned his head away. It was Seiha’s turn to sigh. 

“I see….”

Seiha moved one of his hands to cup Andreas’ cheek, and then moved his head to make his husband face him. He could see that Andreas’ eyes weren’t looking at him though. He waited a few more seconds before Andreas closed his eyes, and when they opened again he was looking at Seiha. Seiha knew he had his attention now. Rubbing his thumb against Andreas’ cheek, he began to speak.

“I know what I’m going to say may not be the most helpful, but believe me when I say it’s true. Everything is going to be alright. And believe me when I say I have the same doubts as you. I mean, do we really know what we’re doing? Will the baby love and accept us? Am…. Am I going to be a good dad as well? It’s hard not to think about those things….

“But I also know that worrying about them the whole time won’t help anyone. I have faith that we’ll both be great parents, and that all of us, as a family, will be alright. Yes, there are going to be many hardships, and doubts. But I know who you are, and you are a wonderful person. You’re kind and caring and loving, and I know that when I’m with you, everything will be alright and work out fine….

“You and I are gonna have these doubts for a long, long while. But, I believe that we’ll both be good parents to them, and that they’ll turn out wonderful. We’ve planned for this for months, even over a year now, and we wouldn’t go through with this if we felt we weren’t ready. So, believe me when I say that everything will turn out alright, even great, even perfect for all of us.”

The silence came back as soon as Seiha finished talking. They both knew that what he said was true, but he also said it all at once. It was a lot to consider and take in, but at least it was now said and out in the open. Seiha stopped stroking his thumb and moved his hands back behind Andreas’ neck, going back to the position that they were in beforehand. He also began swaying them side to side again, bringing about a lighter atmosphere. This continued on for a few more seconds, until Andreas’ sighed one last time for the night and smiled down at his husband.

“Yeah, you’re right. You always are meu amado. It will be tough, but I know that we can do it, and just like you said, especially when I’m with you.”

Seiha chuckled in embarrassment and blushed a little. 

“Yes well, uh…. Um….”

It was Andreas’ turn to chuckle. He knew his husband was still embarrassed easily by compliments, even after so many years of being married. Sometimes he couldn’t help but tease him about it.

“You do know how wonderful you are, right? Willing to put up with me and all my troubles.”

Seiha blushed a little harder, and smiling up at his husband.

“You know it’s nothing darling. I know you would do the same for me.”

“Yes, and I also know that you are the most perfect being in the world right now, and always.”

Seiha couldn’t help but blush completely red at that. He then proceeded to hide his face in his husband’s chest, too embarrassed to want to be seen. Andreas couldn’t help but laugh at that. Seiha would always find a way to be stupidly adorable to him, his shyness always a fun thing for him to exploit, even when they first got together, even when they got married, even now. He kisses the top of Seiha’s head and then goes and rests his own head on top of his. He closes his eyes, the slight swaying lulling him to the sleep that was eluding him before. He gave out a yawn, and began to speak again.

“I think your talking worked, I’m very tired right now”

Seiha response was muffled, refusing to move his head since he was still blushing from the compliment before.

“Told you.”

Andreas chuckled lightly.

“You always are. Come now, let’s get to bed it’s already very late. Or early depending on how you want to look at it.”

Seiha moved his head up, and turned around slightly so he could see the time on the stove that was behind him. The clock read 2:17am. Seiha spoke.

“Damn you’re right. And we both still have work tomorrow.”

“Lamentably yes, we both do amorzinho.”

Andreas took Seiha’s hand, and began to walk back to their room. They walked out of the kitchen, through the hall, up the stairs, and then made their way to their bedroom. Once inside their bedroom, Andreas proceeded to get into the bed while Seiha was making sure that he locked the door that was heading out to the balcony, where he originally looked for his husband. Once he saw that he did, indeed, lock the balcony door, he went and joined his husband in bed. They got close together in the middle of the mattress, facing each other. Andreas threw his arm over Seiha, and Seiha proceeded to cuddle closely. They were comfortable like this, cuddling close to each other. It gave peace and comfort. 

They were lulling off to sleep when Andreas began to speak once more.

“Oh I almost forgot.”

Seiha looked up at him from his position, and spoke in a sleepy tone.

“And what did you forget?”

Andreas moved his arm that was on top of Seiha, held his husbands chin lightly in his hand, and then proceeded to kiss him. He kissed him softly and lovingly. Seiha kissed back with the same passion. They separated a few seconds after, and Andreas spoke softly.

“Te amo, carinho.”

Seiha smiled warmly at him

“Aishiteru, Andreas.”

They kissed each other on more time, quick and sweet. They went back to the position they were in before, when they were both finally in bed, and went to sleep in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Carinho - endearment (pet name form), dear  
Meu bem - dear  
Meu amado - my love  
Amorzinho - love (diminutive)  
Meu lindo anjo - my beautiful angel  
Te amo, meu carinho - love you, my dear  
Aishiteru - I love you
> 
> So that's my first fic! I'll definitely be writing more about these two, so stay tuned for whenever /that's/ gonna happen.  
Kudos and Reviews are greatly and immensely appreciated


End file.
